Forever & Always
by Always and a day Love
Summary: Charles Xavier brings his twin telepathic sister to fight Shaw with him. Elizabeth falls in love with Eric, and chaos ensues
1. Origins

Chapter One: Origins

"The beginning of the Nuclear Age might have accelerated the mutation process; individuals with extraordinary powers may already walk among us" Charles concluded

The room was tense, everyone was on edge.

"They think we're are a bunch of crazy conspiracy theorists." thought Elizabeth to her brother

"Time for a demonstration" Charles replied to Elizabeth

"Mac Taggert, you really think this crack pot scientist, is going to make me believe in sparkling dames and vanishing men." The CIA agent snorted "You just bought yourself a one way ticket back to the typing pool. This meeting is over."

Moira rose as if to defend her actions.

"Sit down Agent Mac Taggert. I'm afraid we haven't been completely honest with you" Elizabeth said using her telepathy to calm the room a little. "_Your turn Charles. Explain fast, we don't want to end up in prison; now do we?"_ thinking to her brother

"I wouldn't expect you to believe me when all you could think about was what kind of pie the kitchen is serving today. It's pecan actually" said Charles

"Nice trick. I saw a similiar one at a magic show, next are you going to ask me a number or predict my future?" retorted the Agent.

"I could ask you about your son, William, Colonel Stryker, who you were thinking about, that's very nice, but I prefer to ask about the Jupiter missiles that the United States is cure toy placing in Turkey." stated Charles smirk plainly on his face

"_ You, _brought a spy in here." pointing at Moira

"I would never" replied Moira

"_Raven, Elizabeth, a little help please." _thought Charles

Raven changed into an exact replica of Colonel Stryker, while Elizabeth telekinetically levitated the chairs of the agents.

"How's that for a magic trick, boys" smugly Elizabeth taunted

"Best one I've ever seen" said one of the men in the back

"_Maybe, we won't we won't get thrown in jail, Lizzie"_

"_Our first Ally" _she smiled


	2. Enchanted

There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles

Same old, tired place lonely place

Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy

Vanished when I saw your face

All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room, your silhouette

Starts to make its way to me

The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks

Like passing notes in secrecy

And it was enchanting to meet you

All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you

The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love?

I wonder 'til I'm wide awake

Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door

I'd open up and you would say

It was enchanting to meet you

All I know is I was enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

This night is flawless, don't you let it go

I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you

This is me praying that

This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends

My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again

These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon

I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else

Please don't have somebody waiting on you

Please don't be in love with someone else

Please don't have somebody waiting on you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

This night is flawless, don't you let it go

I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else

~Enchanted~

Charles was unsurprised by the arrival of their next ally; they knew that Shaw would have enemy. But Elizabeth in all her powers of foreknowledge was caught completely of guard at the arrival of Eric Lensherr.

"There's someone out there" Elizabeth yelled, pushing her way to the top of the boat deck. She and Charles, who stood next to her, focus their energy on locating the man. "There" she pointed to a mere speck in the water as a nearby yacht's, the Caspertina's, anchor rose into the air and began destroying the from the man came flooding into the twin's minds: Shaw, in a submarine escaping and the mutant desperately trying to pull it back.

_" Let it go!_" she cried Elizabeth turned to the other who at this point surrounded her, each craning for a glimpse of the mysterious man. " We have to help him, I'm going in to get him."

Charles nodded in agreement, sensing she did no want help with this, stated pointing to his head, "I'll be in here with you Lizzy."

The mutant began sinking under the water. Elizabeth flung off her shoes and jacket and dove off the side of the ship.

"_To your right, Lizzie." _thought Charles to her.

Elizabeth wrapped herself around him; her arms encircling his chest and tried to pull. _"You can not do this. You'll drown." _she told his mind

Elizabeth and Charles dipped into his mind and nothing was hidden from them. The blinding, all consuming rage directed at Shaw, grief from years past and a fierce desperation to make Shaw pay, the twins felt it all. "_ I can't let him get away, not again" _the man, they now knew as Eric , realized that he meant to die out here, if he could take Shaw with him. Yet, Lizzie sensed something else ... love . love motivated Eric to do this .If he didn't love so deeply, he couldn't grieve so deeply. But he's drowning in it. Elizabeth thought to her self literally drowning in it.

"_ Her name is Elizabeth Xavier; She is my sister, and we are like you" _Charles told Eric's mind

"_ I know what this means to you, but you're going to die out here,please Erik." _she thought to him as she pulled at him.

Finally he listened to her and almost went limp for a moment, Elizabeth pulled him to the surface. Even without trying to read his mind, she could sense the desperation, disappointment and blind fury radiating off of

When they surfaced, he pushed her way. "Get off of me!", she allowed him his distance while gasping for air. "Calm your mind; You're going to give me a headache." "_Charles, a little help here?"_

_"No problem, Lizzie" replied Charles_

"We're here" the telepath screamed at the people above her. Erik, finally looked st her, she chose to ignore his surprised thoughts of a girl? He asked " Who are you people?"

"My name is Elizabeth and my brother's name is Charles." she replied sweetly

" You were in my head" he exclaimed, "How did you do that?"

"You have your tricks; we have ours. Calm your mind." she smiled. The wide eyed look of both shock and confusion endeared him to her.

"I thought I was alone" he stammered

" No Erik, you're not alone, not anymore."

Charles lifted his hand up for Elizabeth and then for Erik. "I believe I have already introduced mself, Charles Xavier."The agents and Raven eyed the newcomer.

"He's -w-with us-s" Elizabeth stammered

"An Ally" exclaimed Charles.

Elizabeth shivered and she had long since been numb, but was eternally glad that she had chosen to wear pants that day. A couple of the crewmen leered at her. She ignored their revolting and perverted thoughts and turned to lecture them; but found them scurrying away. She turned back to face the others and was shocked to find Erik glaring in their directmum murmuring curse words under his breath in German.

"_You have a protector Lizzie. " _chuckled Charles

Somehow that made her smile and she glanced at Erik. Out of the dark water, he looked different, he loomed over her five eight frame, and his hair was plastered to his head, yet this did nothing to hide the fact that he was the most handsome man; Elizabeth had ever encountered.

Spare clothing was found and everyone gathered. Elizabeth let Charles explain the mission while Raven tried to help her pin her wet hair.

Erik explained his side of the story "He killed my mother trying to get me to use my powers. I have been after him my whole life." he glanced over to the woman who had saved his life, Elizabeth she said. He savored the momeglam taking in the woman striking beauty, then he looked at her eyes, clear blue pools that indicated kindness and strength.

Sympathy tugged at Charles and Elizabeth, an explanation fothThere's sorrow and hate they had felt within him. When they broke, Erik sought her out. He paused " You were in my mind earlier, Miss Xavier."

"Both my brother and I, but I prefer Elizabeth." she replied

His face hardened and his jaw twitched. "You didn't answer my question"

"You, didn't ask one" she retorted "You rephrased a previous statement, but yes."

"I asked in my mind. I thought you were listening" he said

Elizabeth shook her head, understanding flowing into her. "No, we try to stay out of people's mind if possible."

"Good." he told her "And stay out!" then he turned and left.

"Well that went well Charlie" Elizabeth stated turning to her brother.

"A dreadfully pleasant chap, sister dear." thought Charles teasing Elizabeth

"Can it Professor" she retorted back


	3. The Story of Us

The next night, the twins found him trying to sneak out of the facility with Shaw's file.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes " from what we know about you, I'm surprised you stayed this long." _Not to mention after I saved your life. _ fighting her emotions, particularly anger. What was it about him that fascinated her?

he turned and stared at her taking in the challenge in her eyes and meeting it with his own " What do you know about me?" Probing them for how much information they had uncovered about him.

"Everything" Charles said regretfully, yet honestly. Elizabeth could be so stubborn and feisty.

"I'm sorry Erik. " Elizabeth spoke stopping Erik's retreat for a moment, yet he didn't turn and face her.

"We felt your agony, we can help you" Charles pleaded

Erik looked back at the twins " I don't need your help."

" Don't kid yourself." Elizabeth spoke boldly walking toward him, her brother standing back observing the two, ready to step in if necessary, yet sensing this was something that the vivacious brunette need to do " You need my help last night. You would have drown, taking me with you, and all those years hating Shaw would have been in vain. You need both of us, without my brother; we wouldn't be here. He saved my life last night. It's not just us your walking away from."

"She's right Erik" as Charles stepped forward and put his hand on Elizabeth's shoulder almost willing her to calm down. " Here you have a chance to be part of something much bigger than yourself...we won't stop you from leaving."

"we could" Elizabeth added

"But we won't . Lizzie, will we?"

Elizabeth nodded her head, and she and Charles turned to go up to their rooms. She called behind her " Shaw's got friends, you could do with some."

Once in her room, she found her sister, Raven, trying on all of the clothes in their closet.

"Ray, what on earth are you doing" She said staring at the black hole that had become their closet and the beautiful blonde young woman lost in it.

"I am trying to find an amazing outfit." Rebrand Raven dissatisfied with her fashion choices. " Do you think I'm beautiful, Lizzie?"

"Raven, you are stunning , do you know you many people would kill to look like you." Elizabeth reassured not shocked that Raven would question herself, it was the age. Charles hadn't seemed to notice this though and wasn't very sensitive, but Charles was always more interested in mutation, than any thing else.

"Even looking like this" she said reverting to her natural for of feathery blue.

"Yes, You are. You are an amazingly brilliantly beautiful young woman. I always wanted that I could do what you do, it's rather amazing." Elizabeth spoke lovingly as she hugged her sister. " Now get some sleep, Tomorrow's another day in our crazy life, best be ready for anything."

The next day brought Cerebro and the testing of the twins powers. after Hank explained that the machine would connect the twins minds to other mutants. Elizabeth felt a wave of unease. What if this was used to persecute mutants and to hunt them down? She would die before she let that happen, she believed that every life had value mutant or human alike.

"What adorable lab rats you make." Smirked Erik.

Elizabeth smiled at the thought that Erik had chosen to stay and stopped herself before she used her power to predict his future. He certainly was doing to make life interesting.

"Don't spoil this for us." Charles retorted back. Well those two certainly hit it off, Elizabeth thought. "Ready, Lizzie" Charles asked her being his normal protective self.

"absolutely" she replied choking back her hesitancy.

I've been a lab rat; I know a few when I see them." Erik replied as Hank checked their helmets.

"Okay good" Hank stated, turning to the twins "Are you sure we can shave tour heads.

Elizabeth starred at Hank in horror as she said "Not if you want to keep breathing, Don't even think about it."as Charles hastily added "Don't touch my hair"

Hank nodded after concluding that getting on Elizabeth's bad side could be detrimental to his health . he went to the controls and began the machine. Erik met Elizabeth's eyes and leaned on the rail beside her carefully watching for anything that could possible harm her.

"I will rip that machine of your head If it even appears to malfunction" he thought to her.

"What no saving your bud Charlie?" She replied grinning convert her trust in him. He watched the twins vigilantly as cerebro started.

Suddenly, Elizabeth and Charles gasped and their hands gripped the rails as images flooded their minds. Erik grew tense, but relaxed when he saw that it was amazement, not pain that had caused the shock of the twins.

"Erik, come here." She said taking one of his hands and and holding Erik's using her telepathy, his mind was soon flooded with images of different mutants all of the global.

"See we're not alone" she thought to him echoing her words in the water just a few days prior.

"It's working" Hank yelled as he read out the coordinates. Charles, Elizabeth and Raven laughed in watched, still holding her hand, but no longer seeing the images flooding her mind, face his eyes wandered to rest on the striking telepath's face.


	4. I Must Have Done Something Right

And so their cross country journey began with Elizabeth, Charles and Erik recruiting. Charles and Erik became like brothers and Elizabeth and Erik became fast friends always laughing and telling jokes, even drawing Charles out of his books to join in on fun. Erik and Charles called Charlie by Elizabeth had lengthy debates about the roles of mutants and humanity, which Elizabeth passionately joined in not quite agreeing with either of them, yet she understood why they believed what they did.

"At least, he trusts us now." she murmured recalling how they had sided with him against the CIA project leader.

Their first stop was of course a strip club, which was very uncomfortable for Elizabeth to be in a club with her brother and Erik. The plus side of it, she got a kick out of her brother's reaction. she reminded him, they were here to recruit, this was not for pleasure. This was very strange because normally he was the serious one and Elizabeth was the carefree funlover.

Once alone in the booth, the mutant gave them a double take. "You know it's triple for all three, Right. Surprised your girlfriend would agree to this." She said gesturing at Erik.

"That won't be necessary" said Charles

"No we were thinking more...we'll show you ours if you show us yours" Erik agreed

"That is not how it works. You really got her to agree to this?" She retorted

Elizabeth chuckled "More wine Erik?" She asked

He lifted the ice bucket and she the bottle and began pouring mutant grinned at them .

"My turn" she said as the tattoos on her back unfolded and were revealed as wings.

"How would you like a job wear you get to keep your clothes on?." Asked Charles

Their next stop was a seedy bar that looked like you needed at tetnis shot to enter. They approached the man at the bar who promptly told them to f... Off, but then looked at Elizabeth and propositioned her. Little did she know that years from now this man would reappear and steal the heart of Samantha, Charles' future daughter.

"Crazy, huh." A voice from behind Elizabeth said. " You like fish, I like fish too. maybe we could get a bite, talk about it."

Elizabeth glanced at the man and nodded for Charles and Erik to join her. "Actually we'd rather talk about your mutation."

"Specifically, what yours allows you to do." Said Charles

"We can still grab a bite if you wish, but my brother and my friend Erik would have to come along." Erik gave him a death galore that said Don't even try to flirt with her anymore While Elizabeth grinned

The next addition to the team was a young man named Alex, in prison who from then on called Elizabeth mom, even though he was 19 and Elizabeth was only 22.

**...**

**so what did you think? I am so excited to write the next chapter lots of Erik/ Elizabeth love. Plus I'm working on a Wolverine/Samantha story as well as a Black Hawk story because I love them ! Tell me what you think. Thanks sPaRkzZz for reviewing.**


	5. Whispers in the Dark

I will be the one that's gonna hold you

I will be the one that you run to

My love is

A burning, consuming fire

_[Chorus:]_

No

You'll never be alone

When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars

Hear the whispers in the dark

No

You'll never be alone

When darkness comes you know I'm never far

Hear the whispers in the dark

~Whispers in the dark~

As Elizabeth's mind succumbed to dreams, past, present, and future swirled around her mind.

10 years ago

"Elizabeth, get down from there. You're going to get hurt. Lizzie" Charles called scrambling ago catch up with his sister who had decided to explore a series of caves at the edge of their property.

Elizabeth grabbed the rope and threw out like a lasso and it caught on to the stalactite on the ceiling of the cave and began to scale the wall as Charles started at her fearlessness in pure was currently trying to reach a tiny opening in the wall. Gotcha.

"Come on, Charlie. you're missing all the fun, slowpoke. " calling to her brother who like always followed her into trouble.

Later that day

"Elizabeth Rosemarie Xavier. Why in heavens name are you covered dirt?"

_"More like what crazy scheme did I drag Charlie into this time?" She thought_ "**I **was exploring like Indiana Jones, mummy." Elizabeth retorted. For such a young girl she had moxie and bravery. She made no apology for her behavior and no excuses.

"You are supposed to act like a lady and represent the Xavier name with dignity. You are supposed to play the piano, wear frilly dresses and speak French, not play in the mud like a pig. Why can't you be more like your brother?" Her mother countered for her mother was easier to dole out blame especially on her spirited daughter than it was to unravel the knot of hatred of her family and sort through the loose ends of a lifetime of bitterness.

"what you mean perfect in every way" Elizabeth argued in flawless French

"You insolent child, how dare you?" her mother replied slapping Elizabeth so hard that the girl fell to the ground.

"I hate you,I miss my father, but you took him from us." The bold child screamed picking herself up off the floor. Charles rushed to help her but Elizabeth shoved him away.

when she reached her room, she saw her acceptance letter to MIT. Prestigious colleges all over the country were trying to recruit her, the 12 year old prodigy, yet she had chosen threw all her belongings into her suitcase thanking for once for her genius status because it got her away from that despicable witch.

Flashing back 6 years from then the twins are 6

The twins had heard a commotion down stairs appearing to have come from the kitchen.

"Charlie, I want to go first." Elizabeth said rushing before her brother per her usual impulsiveness.

"Lizzie, wait up" Charles replied anxiously scrambling to keep up with his sister per his usual. He followed her, yet he at a considerable distance behind.

they saw their mother ransacking hot heir turned to face them.

"My darlings, run back to bed. I'll be up to bring you some hot chocolate very soon." Their mother said smiling at them

It was the that gave her away and her choice of words

"who are you? Our mother never called us darlings."

"Raven"the woman said turning into a small blue girl

"Welcome." Charles said

"Stay with us. We need more girls around here. They are way more fun."

flashback twins are sixteen

"Elizabeth" Charles said the air between them tense and awkward, Elizabeth was currently under the body of her car taking it apart to improve it. She rolled back out and stood and hugged her brother

"What are you doing here Charlie?, not that I'm not glad to see you."

"I thought you were finishing your residency at Johns Hopkins" said Charles

"I finished early"Elizabeth countered

"It's mother, She's gone." Charles stated

Elizabeth refused to show any emotion, she just stared at her brother who continued to talk, she couldn't hear any of it. Later she ran out to the old cave where she had explored so many years ago and cried and cried till she collapsed. That woman hated me and yet i grieve for her, how pathetic am I? How is it possible to hold such anger against someone you once loved so much? I wanted to be the best. Best student. Best Child .Best athlete. I got caught up in it, pressing and pushing until i forgot who i was trying to my mother. Elizabeth grief for her mother and tried to forgive , not for her mother's sake, but for her own .

15 years into the future

"Miss Xavier, we will put an end to the mutant menace and your children are the key to my plan." William Stryker said pointing at Elizabeth's pregnant belly. Horror filled her. She had to stop him, she had too.

Present day

With that Elizabeth jerked awake screaming, She saw Erik's hands on her shoulders shaking her

"Elizabeth" he cried "what happened?"

"Nightmares" she choked

"What did you see?" he asked tentatively

"when I dream, my foresight, the ability that allows me to predict the future can take over my dreams. I saw my past, and my future" Elizabeth spoke shaken by the chilling images she had seen_. _she needed her brother to reassure her that everything would be okay, . She needed to know that she was safe that the past was truly that past.

"Do you want me to stay with you?"Erik offered surprising himself

Elizabeth considered this, but she already knew the answer was yes. Something within her urged her to trust him, and she trusted few, unlike her brother she had seen too much to be naive, yet she had not given up the belief that their was goodness in people Like Erik. Dang she wished she could be naive again.

"Yes, thank you Erik. She said

They laid down and he wrapped his arms around her sensing her need to feel safe.

"_Why are you awake at this hour?" She asked_

_"You're not the only one with nightmares will be okay, nothing will harm you here." He thought to her kissing her forehead._


	6. More Like Falling In Love

Give me rules

I will break them

Show me lines

I will cross them

I need more than a truth to believe

I need a truth that lives, moves, and breathes

To sweep me off my feet

It's gotta be

**More like falling in love**

**Than something to believe in**

**More like losing my heart**

**Than giving my allegiance**

**Caught up, called out**

**Come take a-look at me now**

**It's like I'm falling, uoh oh oh oh**

**It's like I'm falling in love**

**Give me words**

**I'll misuse them**

**Obligations**

**I'll misplace them**

**More like falling in love**

**Than something to believe in**

**More like losing my heart**

**Than giving my allegiance**

**Caught up, called out**

**Come take a-look at me now**

**It's like I'm falling, uoh oh oh oh**

**It's like I'm falling in love**

**…It's like I'm falling in love, love, love**

**Deeper and deeper**

**It was love that made**

**Me a believer **

**It's gotta be**

**More like falling in love**

**Than something to believe in**

**More like losing my heart**

**Than giving my allegiance**

**Caught up, called out**

**Come take a-look at me now**

**It's like I'm falling, uoh oh oh oh**

**It's like I'm falling in love**

**It's gotta be**

**More like falling in love**

**Than something to believe in**

**More like losing my heart**

**Than giving my allegiance**

**Caught up, called out**

**Come take a-look at me now**

**It's like I'm falling, uoh oh oh oh**

**It's**** like I'm falling in love**

_~More Like Falling in Love~_

One Evening Elizabeth knocked on Erik's hotel room door, she opened it spying her brother and Erik finishing their nightly chess games.

"My Turn" she said smiling

"I'm going to head to bed Lizzie, Goodnight Erik. Hey Lizzie when you beat him don't spare his pride."

"How many nights has it been since you won?"Elizabeth asked mischievously smirking at her brother knowing full well that he had never beaten her.

" Four" Charles retorted reaching over to swallow his sister in a gigantic bear hug "Night, Lizzy"

Erik watched the siblings noting the affection between them, "Cute" he stated turning to look at Elizabeth "White or Black?"

"White." Elizabeth said as he went to the cupboard and grabbed at bottle of scotch and two glasses

"Confident, I like that but this the girl who jumped into the Atlantic to save a man she didn't know from drowning. " he smirked

Elizabeth grinned "Chess, Whit, and Scotch a match made in heaven."

Erik rolled his eyes and handed her glass of scotch to her. He set the pieces, made of pewter with a flick of his hand.

Elizabeth's grin reappeared, she loved to see other's abilities, for her it was like opening presents on Christmas morning, with that they began their game.

"So, when you are not playing lifeguard, what do you do?" Asked Erik curious to this marvel in front of him

"I invent new technology with a friend of mine, Howard Stark of Stark Industries and just before Charles called me in, I had finished up my residency at John's Hopkins." Elizabeth replied

"So an inventor and a doctor." Erik stated "Besides reading other people's minds like Charles what else can you do?" He asked curiously

" I can generate force fields, pick up on emotions,telekinesis, foresight and memories are quite easy enough to see."Elizabeth replied

He glared at her curiously "I assume that's what you did when we first met, saw all of my memories."

"No, But I suppose that I implied that I had. You were very distraught And I was able to sense that so strongly as if was me. I was flooded with your rage, grief and determination. I understood what getting Shaw meant to you, but not your motivation behind it. All I knew was that you were willing to die if it meant Shaw died too." Elizabeth responded honestly recalling the emotion of that day

Erik looked at her "So you're not listening then?"

"What?" She said moving telekinetically her bishop to intercept his rook.

"You're not currently reading my mind?" He clarified

She shook her head "No, I try not to, if I can avoid it. It's quite rude, but I can't completely tune it out. It's there at the back of my head unless I focus on it." Elizabeth out of habit closed her eyes "The couple down the hall are arguing; he had an affair with the neighbor. My brother is dreaming of Moira McTaggert and you are staring at me. I am sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"No, not at all. Actually , it's rather amazing Libeling" as he moved his rook and refilled their glasses

Elizabeth smiled "that is check love"

"Verdammant Elizabeth"

She grinned "Another game then?"

She woke at three in the morning, surprisingly not from nightmares of her past, to find herself stark naked next to Erik, who was in a similar state. She closed her eyes thinking of how they hadn't even finished the second game, when he kissed her and they had needed to bridge the distance between them tossing their clothes to the smiled snuggling into Erik wondering exactly what the morning would bring, but deciding she would like it."New steps. That's what it amounted to. The two of them were learning the steps that would bring them together, a dance that would take them into forever. A dance that could be nothing less than exactly that forever.

Erik awoke with the rising sun, also surprised to be nightmare free. Like Elizabeth, his past haunted him. His fathers cries when they were separated from his mother, his mother's confidence in him that had ended in her death at the hands of Shaw. His head was already pounding from the scotch although he hadn't drank enough to get drunk. He had not been surprised when he had one kissed Elizabeth, it had been a long time coming. It felt good to care about someone again, to trust and maybe even love. She was strong, yet fragile. She made him laugh and feel normal, like everyone else, yet she was eyes fascinated him the most though, they had ran endless love for him. There was truly no one like Elizabeth. He looked over at her her curly hair in a giant mass on his chest. She looked peaceful, serene, he smiled thinking about the night before, the way she had looked at him , the feel of her beside him, the taste of her. Deciding he missed that taste and well just Elizabeth in general, he kissed Lizzie waking her and she responded passionately and quickly leaving them out of breath .

"Elizabeth, time to wake up." He murmured kissing her neck, shoulders and finally her lips.

"With a greeting like that, it's definitely going to be a good morning " She smiled eyes sparkling with desire that matched Erik's own.

"We have to meet Charles" he said this time, she kissed him.

"Not for a few hours" she said smiling kissing him again, knowing full well what she was starting, but Erik was magnetic. The closer she got, the closer she had to get.

"Well than since we have all this time on our hands, what shall we do?" Erik said playfully pretending to have no idea what both he and Elizabeth desired

"I think we both know the answer to that" Elizabeth murmured as Erik kissed her

When they emerged later, heading downstairs to meet Moira and Charles, Elizabeth's hair was mussed and so was Erik's, but they both had grins on their faces and kept stealing glances at each other. Charles had never seen Elizabeth this happy, and he imagined that Erik himself had never been this happy. Knowing that Lizzie's job was to tease him, he couldn't resist the urge to tease her "I am not even going to ask where you were last night, Lizzie"

Moira, ignoring Charles said "the plane for Russia leaves in an hour."

"I am telling you, these kids are not ready for Shaw" Erik said mostly to Charles and Elizabeth.

Charles sighed "I think they will surprise you. They are an exceptional bunch-" his telepathy picked up on activity and wordlessly he ran forward

"Oh, blood hell" Elizabeth hissed running after him with Erik and Moria following curiously

The window was shattered; the statue broken, the rec. room trashed. Hank was hanging from the ceiling " really this is the kid I discussed the future mutation of humanity with the other day" thought Elizabeth, Angel was flying , Raven dancing, "Probably drunk" Elizabeth thought again of her sister and the other boys testing out the strength of chairs by hitting Darwin with them.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Moira screamed killing the party buzz instantly "WHO DESTROYED THE STATUE?" Moira demanded

"It was Alex" Hank reported

"Lovely" Elizabeth answered turning to glance at Alex with disbelief

Alex looked sheepishly at Elizabeth saying "Hi, Mom"

"No, it's Havok." Raven interrupted "We have to call him, Havok and we were thinking" coming up to Charles, Erik, and Elizabeth "You should be Professor X, you Magneto, and you should be Oracle."

Moira glared at the teens and then stomped off in disgust, waving to Charles "They are all yours" Erik and Elizabeth lingered, Charles simply said "I expected more out of you" then he left annoyed and disappointed

"Guys, you let him down, you let all of us down. You are exceptional kids with amazing gifts, use them well. Darwin, you're the leader, protect them" Elizabeth stated pulling them into a group hug, sensing she might not get the chance later " I have come to love you all as my family, and I am very proud of you. I will talk to you when we get back."

"Nicely handled." Erik whispered

"They needed to know." Elizabeth retorted secretly sympathizing with the kids. They were just kids she thought they deserved time to have fun and feel normal even for just a little while. They had taught her something something about family. Like it's not about blood alone. It's being connected... it's growing to together and loving each other. It's believing in each other and knowing you'd do anything for the person across from you at dinner." Sensing her brother was near, Elizabeth snapped out of her thoughts "Time to go already, Charles"

"Yes, let's go"he replied

"The kids they will be okay, right Charles" asked Elizabeth as waves of uneasiness hit her. Something was about to happen and it wasn't going to be good. For a split second she thought about trying to use her power to see what the day would bring, but she decided against it, uncertain about what she might see. The future was often unpredictable and constantly changed, now that she thought about it it was choices that constantly changed the future, just one choice could change the future."Nothing could be gained by worrying and dreading the future, borrowing tomorrow's pain for today." She thought to her self

"Yes, Lizzie. I doubt they could get into more trouble." He answered briskly focusing fully on the mission before them.

"Charlie, I wrote the book on trouble. In my teenage years, I did worse things than destroy a statue." Elizabeth smirked yet concern lay beyond her words. She loved these kids as if they were her own, if anything were to happen to them, she would never forgive herself.

"Elizabeth, they will be fine." Erik told her noting her concern that surprisingly he also mirrored. They had become a family to him, had given him a reason to live beyond revenge.

"Than lets go to Russia and catch that psychopath " Elizabeth exclaimed linking her arms with Erik's and Charles' as they headed to the plane.

Before they entered the plane Charles stopped Erik, "Whatever happens today, Protect my sister. Elizabeth is better at expressing her feelings than I am, but I love her dearly and couldn't imagine life without her. Protect her"

Erik nodded "With my life"


	7. Love Story

Later on the plane, Elizabeth, sandwiched between Erik and Charles smiled. Erik on her left was staring out the window lost in the past, she touched his hand lightly, her turned to her and smiled clasping his hand with hers. She shared what the mental picture of the children being chastised by Moira

"Why do I feel as if that was the principal handing off the children to their parents for punishment?" She thought to him chuckling softly Charles looked at her strangely trying to decipher what is was that was so funny as Erik also laughed

"Mien Gott, I never really wanted children and now we have six." He replied back to her

"If they are our kids what does that make Charles and Moira?" Elizabeth asked now full out laughing

Charles finally reading both if their thoughts answered her question "Lizzie, I don't want to know, but I think that makes me the uncle."

In the truck on the way to the retreat, they were surprised by a check point. Elizabeth projected an illusion effortlessly as Charles focus on making their thoughts blurry so they would try to see through it, Erik watched them both nervously ready to step in if necessary. Once again the truck closed and they remained undiscovered, Erik let out a nervous breath and rested his hand on Elizabeth's leg, while she visible relaxed. A sense of foreboding filled her something bad was about to happen.

Charles as if sensing her thoughts thought to her "Lizzie, are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, Charlie I'll be fine. I just have a really bad feeling that's all." She replied telepathically

When they arrived at the retreat, Elizabeth watched Erik cautiously. They saw Emma Frost arrive- alone.

Elizabeth shook her head "He's not coming, now what Moira?"

"Nothing, we're here for Shaw. Mission aborted." Moira replied

Erik threw down his binoculars "The hell it is-"

"Erik" Moira snapped

"She's his right hand woman, that's good enough for me." He snapped back

"The CIA invading the home of a senior soviet official? Are you crazy?" Sh e replied

"I'm not CIA" Erik replied and then ran

"That would be a yes Moira, he is crazy. I have to go after him. Erik!" Elizabeth snapped as she watched barbed wire come alive and coil around the guards as Erik shot toward the grounds, she ran after screamed mentally at him "Erik, Erik, Damn you! Don't go in there alone, you idiot."

"They are going to start World War III single-handedly." One of the agents snapped ,

"We have to do something" Charles yelled watching Elizabeth telekinetically battle the guards as Erik took others down with their own guns.

"like what?" The agent replied as Charles recalled his name Agent Levine, he turned to the others "we're moving out"

Charles looked at Moira "I'm sorry Moira. I can't leave them, I won't" he then ran after Erik and his sister pausing only to put the guards asleep, when he entered the house he collided with Elizabeth and Erik.

"Thank you, Charlie" Elizabeth thought his way, he nodded and the three burst into the main room together.

The general was in some sort of psychic illusion, but Emma Frost sat on the couch waiting patiently as if she had been expecting and Charles exchanged glares. Elizabeth smirked at Frost "Nice trick"

The general snapped out of the delusion and raised his gun at the group "Sleep" Charles commanded . He fell over unconscious immediately

"Ah, the power of mental suggestion" Elizabeth added

"Nice trick" Frost said before turning to her diamond form "You can stop trying to read my minds sugars"

Dammit it hurt to try, Charles rubbed his head "Afraid of telepathy won't be much help Lizzie, how bout your other skills."

"You're never going to get anything out of me like this" Frost's. smirk reappeared. This girl was seriously starting to annoy Elizabeth, Erik's blood started to boil and Charles well wasn't the only one who wanted to wipe that smirk off of Frost's face. Emma made a break for it, but Elizabeth slammed her telekinetically against the foot of the bed, Erik held her there tightly with the metal bed frame.

"So then you can just tell us , Frost." He told her " Where's Shaw" knowing that this woman held the location of a man he had been chasing since he had left Auschwitz decades before and he be damned if he let anyone get in the way of his revenge. The metal tightened still nothing

"Erik ?" Elizabeth asked again the metal tightened and the twins could see her struggling to breath still nothing

"Erik, that's enough" Charles said turning to his sister for some help

"Killing her won't help us find Shaw. We need her alive" she thought to him. Reluctantly he released her and she returned to her human form gasping for air.

"She is all yours" he said sitting down " She won't be shifting to diamond form again if she does Elizabeth give her a little telekinetic tap."

The twins scanned her mind piercing and penetrating , nothing was hidden from them in their quest "Oh, My God ..." Elizabeth said horrified at what she had seen

"Beautiful isn't it?" Frost asked

" Yes, if you're sick and twisted, which you clearly are" Elizabeth replied glaring at her with disgust. She pressed her fingers to Frost's temple commanding her to sleep, she complied.

"Erik, this is worse than we previously imagined" Charles told him

" Yes on a scale on one to ten this makes 20" Elizabeth added

Erik watched Elizabeth curiously "I thought that would be harder because she's like you"

Elizabeth inspite of her horror at Shaw's plan grinned "Doubting me, Love?"

"Nope, Never" he replied kissing her softly. Charles just rolled his eyes wishing Moira was here so it was less awkward with his sister making out with his best friend, as if anything could make it less awkward. He was however very glad that they were happy.

Four hours later, Elizabeth was curled asleep next to Erik when a piercing thought shot through her brain, "ELIZABETH! CHARLES!" The telepath jolted awake with a gasp startling Erik beside her and also finding Charles awake worried and concerned with the same ignored Erik, focusing all of her thoughts on Raven knowing that Charles was also doing the same. "Raven?" She asked

"Yes,we're being attacked. Shaw's mutants are here" her words ended but she sent her sibling a stream of images

"Elizabeth, darling' what's wrong?" Erik asked panicking and gripping her wrist.

Elizabeth was at loss for words she turned and nodded at Charles who spoke with a shaky breath " it's Shaw. He's attacking the base now."

"Oh my God he's after the children, Erik. Let me show you " Elizabeth spoke focusing on the input that Raven had shared with He and Charles

-the guards dying, finding Shaw in a strange helmet and two others arriving in the room.

"Where's the telepaths ?" Shaw asked the teleported known as Azrael

"Not here" he replied Erik's grip on her wrist intensified "Mein Gott" he thought in realization. Together the three of them watched it all; Shaw's offer, Angel's betrayal, and Darwin and Alex's trick. Elizabeth begged Darwin not to do this, but he was suddenly gone, the pain of his mind being suddenly extinguished threw both Elizabeth and Charles backward. "Elizabeth, Elizabeth" Erik's words made her focus. This was all her fault.

Listening in she heard Charles promise Raven that they were she broke the connection and sobbed into Erik. He heeled her close and dried her years, Charles looked at Erik who nodded signaling that he would handle this and Charles hugged his sister close and then left to brief Moira on the news.

"We're going to send them home. It's not safe for any of them, and I won't allow any more of our family to get hurt" Elizabeth decided determinedly

"You are maternal already" Erik noted glancing at her with curiosity

Her usually joy filled smile was replace with a ghost of one " No, Erik I wouldn't be a good mother; I'd be just like my own. A mother should always protect her children. I failed at that."

Erik was silent and thought about it looking at her "Not all mothers can protect their children, Liebling, sometimes the circumstances are out of our control. Look at my mother, she wasn't able to protect me, but that didn't make her any less of a mother." He told her quietly trying to reassure her and assuage her grief, yet she sensed his own at not only his mother's memory , but Darwin's death had hit him hard too. "You are a good mother to the children in this family we have collected darling" his honestly and gentleness soothed her, yet lingering guilt remained

"Erik, earlier I had a sense of foreboding like I knew something bad would happen; I should have listened to my intuition." She told him tears streaming down her face

"Darling, you couldn't have known; it would turn out this isn't your fault." Said Erik, the blame lay directly at the feet of Shaw.

"Thank you , Erik" she thought to him quietly " Are you ever going to tell me what Liebling means?" She ask

He chuckled "One of these days" she rested his head on her shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her and she quickly fell asleep.

As soon as the car parked, Elizabeth ran to the children hugging them as they cried together.

Charles at this point had reached them along with Erik and said ' we have made arrangements for you to be taken home immediately."

"No, we're not going home" immediately Alex replied

"He's right Charlie, most of them don't have homes to go back to, and Alex can't go back to prison" Elizabeth added

"He killed Darwin, we owe it to him to see this through" Alex argued

"All the more reason to leave" said Charles

Beside him, Raven spoke "Darwin's dead, Charlie and we can't even bury him."

next to Elizabeth, Erik, who had been quietly observing, spoke " We can avenge him." Everyone looked at him with shock and surprise

"Erik, Elizabeth a word?" Charles asked

"They are just kids!" Said Elizabeth she hated this idea less than sending them home, but she couldn't stand the idea of any of the children having the same gate as Darwin.

"No, they were just kids. Shaw has his army; We need ours." Countered Erik

"Erik, we can't lead them into a war that they can't properly fight." Argued Elizabeth fiercely not backing down

"So lets train them," he replied "You know I'm right" he thought to the twins which Elizabeth rolled her eyes at, Charles however saw reason and turned back to Moira and the children "We will have to train, all of us." He said sighing

"Yeah" Alex exclaimed as the others nodded in agreement.

"But We can't stay here," Hank said "even if they reopen the department, it's not safe."

A smile curled across Charles' lips "How do you feel about New York?" He asked as Elizabeth grinned knowing his plan.


	8. Love Is The Answer

The Xavier mansion in Westchester dominated the landscape, looming impressively. For Elizabeth, the thought of making pleasant memories here gave her hope instead of the dread that normally accompanied her visits home. The twins were pleased that the children seemed to like the house.

"How ever do you guys survive such hardship?" Erik asked sarcastically

"Well it was hardship softened by me," Raven said reaching g to hug both Elizabeth and Charles "Time for the tour" she added dragging the rest of her friends around the house.

Elizabeth opened an impressive room, yet it was also simple and elegant. The bedroom was open and a bright white with blue accents and a balcony over looking the gardens.

"This is your room, Erik." Elizabeth told him gently urging him to be comfortable

"Will you also stay here?" He asked her gesturing to the suitcases on the ground

"Yes, this is also my room." She said blushing a rosy pink that Erik decide made her look even more stunning.

"Good" he replied leaning to kiss her breathless and they quickly were otherwise occupied and didn't emerge till morning.

Charles and Elizabeth had an unspoken arrangement that he would help the children with their training and She would help Erik and both Erik and Charles would help Elizabeth.

"And do you really believe I'll fly this time?" Sean asked apprehensively staring down front he satellite tower; it was a long way down.

"Unreservedly" Charles replied

Sean looked at him, "I trust you," and pointing to Elizabeth, "and I trust her; but I don't trust Hank."

"Say nothing." Charles told Hank, who wisely didn't say a word while both Elizabeth and Erik grinned.

"I. Am. Going. To. Die." Sean exclaimed

"All right look" Charles said laying a hand on his shoulder as Elizabeth calmed him telepathically "We're not going to make you do anything you feel uncomfortable doing"

Erik spoke up "Here let me help you" he offered and he shoved the boy off the platform.

"Erik" Charles screamed

As Elizabeth said "Are you out of your bloody mind?" As she reached to catch him with her telekinesis, Erik pulled her hands down

"Trust me Liebling" he whispered to her mind

Then Sean screamed at the proper pitch and took flight spreading the wings of his suit. A wide grin spread over the twins faces as Erik jumped and said "Yes" then Charles turned to Erik with annoyance, Erik shrugged "What" he said "you were thinking the same"

Elizabeth laughed and Erik wrapped his arms around and in this moment everything seemed perfect.

"There's enough metal in his suit, I could have caught him," Erik thought to her somehow needing her to understand his actions.

She smiled an explanation hadn't been necessary, but it showed his trust in her. "I know love, I guessed as much " she said leaning into him, trusting him.

"Are you crazy?"asked Elizabeth

"No, not certifiably. I'm sure about this." Erik said nodding at Elizabeth. His face lit up when Elizabeth pointed the gun inches from his forehead.

"bloody mad" she thought to herself as reluctance danced across her face as she trembled, steeling herself she thought "here goes nothing". "I can't " she said lowering the gun, "I can't shoot anyone point blank, let alone you love."

"Come on " he said pulling her hand to point the gun back at his head " You know I can deflect it, you and Charles are always telling me to challenge myself"

"If you know you can deflect it, you're not challenging yourself." Elizabeth sighed at the disappoint on her boyfriend's face, could she even call him that. It would be weird calling him her friend after everything that had happened. She smirked inwardly carefully as not to disclose her plans "Fine, Fine" she relented. "If you are certain Erik, " he grinned as she raised the gun in one fluid moment, she raised the gun to her temple and fired.

"No!" Erik screamed hand raised, eyes wide. Elizabeth smiled lowering the gun, the bullet frozen beside her head. She picked it up telekinetically and placed it in her pocket.

"Now how's that for pushing you love," she said leaning to kiss him.

He kissed her back desperately and briefly, than he put his hands on her shoulders. Not amused. "Don't ever do that again. What if I hadn't stopped the bullet in time. What if I hadn't seen it."

Elizabeth smiled "I have faith in you, love. Besides if the bullet got to close, I'm telekinetic remember?" He gave her an unamused glare. "Whatever happened to the man who tried to raise a submarine?" She asked giving him back the gun

"I can't" he replied tiredly, taking the gun from her. " something that big, I need the situation, the anger"

"No," she disagreed " it's not the anger" I should know she thought to herself thinking of all of the times she used her anger against her mother to fuel her powers and it had only made her more vulnerable.

"Well it's got the job done all this time." He replied

"You can do it this time" Elizabeth said belief in him filling her voice she wanted him to succeed, to unlock his full potential , but she thought to herself selfishly she wanted him to lay aside his anger. She had seen what pent up rage and anger could do, it could destroy the goodness in any one, it had almost destroyed her. If Charles hadn't stopped her, she shuddered ."Come here, lets try something a little more difficult" she said motioning to him. She led him down a path through the gardens and pointed to the satellite dish in the distance. "Try and move that to face us" she asked

Erik took a deep breath and tried. Elizabeth could feel the determination rolling off of him in waves without even trying to read his mind. He wanted to do this for her, for himself. He continued till his face was red and then he slumped against her .

She brought his hand around, slowly turning him. He looked at her curiously wondering what in the world this woman had planned. "Charlie, once told me that true focus lays somewhere between rage and serenity. May I ?" She asked

He nodded trusting her, yet also was very curious. He could tell that sharing Charles's advice had cost Elizabeth something, maybe it had brought up the memories of the past.

Closing her eyes, she touched Erik's temple tentatively calming a tense Erik, and surprisingly herself. She delved into his mind, sifting through memories deep into his past until she saw it. Erik was a little boy with his parents standing before a lit menorah, his mother smiled and caressed his cheek lovingly. Elizabeth wiped the tears from her eyes, tears she hadn't realized she had and she opened her eyes.

"How did you do that?" Erik asked calmly holding back tears of his own

" I accessed your happiest memory " she replied standing beside him arms entwined "it's a beautiful memory, thank you. "

"I didn't know I still had that Libeling" he admitted she could feel the warmth of the memory, the love for his mother and the aching longing for his family.

Her heart broke for him and she grasped his hand, longing to comfort him, even in this small way. "There is so much more to you than what you know, not just pain and anger. But love and goodness too, I felt it. If you can access all of that, you'll have a power that no one can match, not even me. So come on, try again" she smiled

He turned his back to the satellite and stretched out his hands, tears falling down his face , the satellite creaked loudly and turned . A wide smile broke his face and he wrapped his arms around Elizabeth and laughed deeply. Elizabeth proudly smiled as she also chuckled "Knew you could do it" she murmured against his lips as she kissed him.

...ooo so what did you think, next chapter is Lizzie's training and well some big surprises. I will try to update tomorrow. Thanks!...


	9. Just A Kiss

"Students for your final test, " Charles stated calling their attention to himself "you will battle Elizabeth" The children Raven, Sean, Alex and Hank looked at Elizabeth mouths gaping wide, Erik looked concerned not wanting to hurt Elizabeth, but knowing she could protect her self fairly well. Elizabeth stood confident head held high, meeting the children's eyes, she smiled

"We can't fight her" stated Raven

"Yeah" Sean and Alex echoed

"No buts" stated Charles squelching all arguments "Round one, Erik you will fight along side the children."

"Team building Charlie?" Elizabeth thought to her brother smirking. Erik didn't even bother challenging Charles on this.

"Lizzie, are you ready?" Asked Charles as Erik met her eyes both of the, sought her approval

"Never more so" replied Elizabeth nodding to her brother to begin. She would hold back she thought as not to leave any permanent damage, as a young child she had mastered most forms of martial arts, so she might leave a few bruises. She believed that every mutant should be able to defend themselves without their powers.

The children charged toward her, limbs flying, but Erik stood back assessing her skills. " Well played love" she thought to him. The goal was to pin the enemy down, Lizzie pinned each of the children down with little effort and then point their mistakes out and corrected them, teaching them basic skills. Finally she turned to Erik , who had observed her fighting technique and lessons to the children, she had felt his eyes upon her earlier, noting her weaknesses and techniques. They stood in front of one another, circling another, Elizabeth ever the tactician, waited for her moment, she watched, she dodged, avoiding Erik's blows, yet they were more evenly matched . They fought well together, Elizabeth smiled finally identifying the mallokinetic's Achilles heel... Impatience. Finally Elizabeth slid into Erik causing him to fall, she rolled on top of him and pinned him down.

"Gotcha love" said Lizzie

He flipped her on her back switching their positions, the children rolled their eye s and yelled "Get a room!" And Charles well Elizabeth tried to ignore her brother

"Are you crazy?" She whispered "Now"

"A good fight is foreplay, baby foreplay." Erik snickered back showing his more playful, she smiled she knew that this was the side of Erik that only she saw.

"Okay if the love birds are done, round two. Children, you may use your powers, so can Erik, Lizzie you may not." Charles said

" Don't hold back, give me everything you have, I can take it." Elizabeth instructed them

The children knowing her skills without her powers were a better force this time, clearly the intended goal of getting the children to work together as a team had worked with Erik calling plays and instructing them in the heat of combat. Their hits were closer to their target: her although Alex was careful to make sure none of his blasts hit the woman he affectionately called "Mom" yet still Elizabeth pinned the children done, but they distracted her and Erik being able to use his powers pinned Elizabeth done surprising her. Imitating his moves earlier she flip him on his back and kissed him "Foreplay baby, foreplay" she murmured sparkling with desire entranced in him, Charles and the children left the field , leaving the two to their own devices immersed in each other. It was a blur to Elizabeth, heading from the field to her room, never getting more than a finger tip away from Erik. Some thing about him, drew her like a moth to a flame, he made her smile, laugh and she loved him for it.

For Erik, Elizabeth gave him something to live for, besides revenge against Shaw, she gave him a family as crazy as they were Sean, Alex, Raven, Hank, Charles even Moira had crawled their way into the mallokinetic's heart, she was brave jumping fearlessly into the ocean to save a man she didn't know without hesitation, of all her gifts she gave him something to truly fight for, he would die before Shaw or any one else harmed her. In his own way, he realised he loved her.

"Cuba, Russia, America. It makes no difference " Charles said over chess, Elizabeth was in the practice room practicing some old jujitsu moves with Raven. "Shaw's declared war on mankind, on all of us. He has to be stopped."

" I'm not going to stop Shaw, Charles. I'm going to kill him." Erik replied "Do you have that in you to let me do that, does Elizabeth?"

Charles said nothing pondering, leaning back in his chair

"You've known all along why I was here Charles, so has she. But things are different now, what started as a covert mission to stop a terrorist looking to start World War 3 ... Tomorrow everyone will know that mutants exist" Erik told his friend adding "Shaw, us they won't differentiate. They will fear us and that fear will turn to hatred"

"Not if we stop Shaw, " Charles countered "not if we can prevent Shaw, not if we risk our lives doing so."

Erik asked "Would they do the same for us?"

"We have it in us to be the better men, my friend ." Charles disagreed

"We already are " Erik replied stubbornly "we're the next stage of human evolution, you said so yourself! Are you so naive to belive that they won't battle their won extinction? Or is it arrogance?"

"I'm sorry?" Charles choked

"After tomorrow, they are going to turn on us" Erik said to him grimly "and you're to blind to see it because you think they're all like Moira."

"And you think, they are all like Shaw" Charles leaned forward " listen carefully my friend. Killing Shaw, will not bring you peace."

"Peace was never and option" Erik said grimly

"And what about Lizzie, where does she fit into this" Charles asked genuinely concerned for his twin

"I care deeply for her, Verdamnit, I love her. Dies sit neicht was ich wolte ( this isn't what I wanted) " he looked to Charles " I don't want us to end up enemies, Charles." He didn't want to be on the opposite side as Charles and certainly not Elizabeth, why did it have to be like this.

Charles smiled cheerlessly at his friend "We'll never end up as anything but" he remarked "We are both too proud and too stubborn to give up our beliefs, no matter what it will cost us."

Erik turned to leave, but Charles stopped him " Don't let Elizabeth be one of those things you leave behind, when you leave, if you leave, she will go. Protect her" he told Erik , his protective brotherly instincts coming out. Elizabeth may look strong, but she can be very frail.

"I will " Erik nodded without reservation in his eyes. He would protect Elizabeth with his life, speaking of her he left to find her exhausted and sweaty after sparring with Raven, later in the deep of the night when their passion had dimmed a little as exhaustion claimed them, he whispered across her skin " I will always protect you Libeling" and dreams claimed them


	10. Chapter 10

forgot to do a disclaimer I don't own X-Men :)

Enchanted ~ Taylor Swift

The Story of Us ~ Taylor Swift

Must Have Done Something Right ~ Relient K

Whispers In The Dark ~Skillet

More Like Falling in Love ~Jason Gray

Love is The Answer~ Rhett Walker Band

Just a Kiss ~ Lady Antebellum

Wanted You More ~ Lady Antebellum

Okay so I picture Minka Kelly as Elizabeth and definitely Michael Fassbender as Eric/Magneto

Before I go a spoiler for the next chapter as a prechristmas present.

After Sean located the submarine, Eric was the next step, Elizabeth stood vigilantly beside him , sensing she would be needed. He struggled to focus and so she told him "Remember the point between rage and serenity" . The memory of his mother steeled him and the submarine rose completely out of the water. "Eric take my hand!" She yelled pulling him to her spotting Riptide's storm heading for the jet. He ignored her until the submarine had beached, the storm hitting the jet. Eric took her arm and pulled her into the jet. Elizabeth leaned your desperately trying to stabilise the jet with her telekinesis. Eric saw her struggled and ultimately failure and pulled her back into the jet as it began to roll. He jumped on her back pinning her magnetically to the wall of the jet ...

ooo. What happens next, just wait and find out.

I finished the final chapter of this story and will post will post it soon. And I am working already on a sequel that will explore Elizabeth's relationship will Eric, Tony Stark, Wolverine, Bruce Banner , and the Black Widow etc. this will definitely give us story full back story and her future.


	11. Something About Love

Elizabeth woke up screaming waking up a tense and startled Erik beside her. Elizabeth got up and wordlessly , grabbed her dressing gown Erik spoke "Elizabeth, what happened? What did you see?"  
Elizabeth glanced back at him grimly "The future. I need to go and talk to Charlie."  
Elizabeth ran to her brother's room and pounded on the door Erik in tow and then she paced back and forth until a very groggy looking Charles answered the door "Lizzie, are you all right?"

"No, Charlie. I just decided to come and wake you up at three am for no reason other than to deprive you of sleep the night before our big face off with Shaw." Elizabeth sarcastically retorted

"Elizabeth, your humour in crisis is amazing. Care to share the Armageddon you dreamed of?" Erik said ruefully rolling his eyes

Charles looked at Elizabeth, who seemed more than a little rattled. She seemed on edge, horrified. "Hot chocolate, Lizzie?" He asked her

"Yes, thank you." She said showing a glimmer of her famous smile

"Charlie, I saw you get shot. Shaw die. Erik nearly kill Moira. It was a nightmare."

"Elizabeth, nothing is going to happen to me. I have you, Erik and this team to look out for me. It was just a back to bed."

So she did sleeping with Erik holding her tight.

The next Morning

"What was that" Angel snapped

Amazed teleported abruptly "The Russians, they have fired on their own ship" he slipped a headset in to listen to the radio "They are saying, the comrade lost his mind. The Americans are applauding."

"They're here," Shaw said "I underestimated those telepaths. They are quite powerful. We are moving to a backup plan" he decided as he put on the helmet grinning evilly.

"I still can't locate Shaw" Charles screamed frustratedly something was blocking him and he hated that. The team turned to Elizabeth who was equally frustrated "I got nothing. I can sense his mind, but when I reach to touch it, I hit a wall." She stated slamming her fist down.

That wasn't enough for Erik though who shared both Elizabeth and Charles frustrations, but Lizzie knew that Erik would not let Shaw go, he couldn't this time. "He's down there, We need to find him now." His anger allowing his German accent into his speech.

"Hank?" Elizabeth turned to the newly furrified and blue member of their team "is anything showing up on radar or scanners?"

"Nothing Liz. Well that rules out ground or air. So he must be underwater and we obviously don't have sonar" Hank said

Elizabeth turned to Sean who grinned wickedly "Yes, we do."

After Sean located the submarine, Erik was next on their offensive line. Elizabeth stood next to him, as he struggled to focus. She told him "Remember the point between rage and serenity." making him recall the memory of Hanukkah with his mother. The memory steeled him and the submarine rose out of the water.

"Erik, take my hand" Elizabeth yelled seeing Riptide coming out of the submarine and sending a storm their way.  
"Go with out me" he yelled back ignoring her until the submarine had beached, but then Riptide's storm had hit the jet, throwing Elizabeth out of the plane and into the water hundreds of feet below. Erik grabbed her hand and pulled her into the jet with him, "You should have listened to me and went back into the jet." Stubborn girl he thought to himself. "And leave you, Not going to happen Love" she retorted trying to stablize their jet with her telekinesis and failing miserably. Erik pulled her back as the jet began to roll, he jumped on her back pinning them magnetically to the wall of the jet. And finally it stilled and Erik lowered them down.

"Everyone okay?" Elizabeth asked concerned for her team

"I read the teleported mind." Charles reported

"Shaw's drawing all the power out his submarine - he's turning himself into some sort of bomb." Elizabeth yelled "it's now or never"

Moira nodded "We've got no time. The Geiger counter is going out of control."

"Alright Moira, this is what we're going to do. Get on the radio, tell them to clear the area immediately. We need to get everybody out of here." Lizzie shouted desperately trying to think of a plan, a plan that got everyone she loved out in one piece.

"I'm going in." Erik decided. Determination and rage filling him, Shaw was so close.

"Beast, Havok back him up. Elizabeth follow them. Lizzy I need you to shut down whatever's blocking our telepathy." Charles ordered

Erik and Elizabeth nodded "Got it, Charlie." Elizabeth stated in mock salute. "Our fearless leader" she thought to her brother.

"Good luck, guys." She said.

"Yeah, we'll need it." Havok laughed in spite of the seriousness of the situation.

"Alright, let's go save the world." She yelled motioning toward the submarine.

Raven started to follow them, and Charles yelled "Raven, stop."

"I'm going to help them, Charlie. Don't try to stop me." Raven screamed desperate to help her family, and not to be sideline again.

Charles shook his head. Raven got more and more like Elizabeth everyday. "If anything comes through that entrance, you're taking care of it, understood."

Raven made a face "Sure" she muttered.

Charles nodded and focused on the others "Erik, Elizabeth, you've reached the void. Whatever is blocking our telepathy, is there and so is Shaw."

Elizabeth looked around it looked like a living room, couches, tables, lamps, a bookshelf and a large mirror. There was nothing out of the ordinary; it looked strangely normal. "Shaw's not here, Charles. He's left the sub. Or something."

"He has to be there, it has to be there. Where else can he be, keep looking." Charles screamed back to them just as frustrated as they are.

Elizabeth piped up, putting a shoulder on Erik's arm "Shaw's here, Erik. I can't see him, but I can sense his mind" Charles watched as Elizabeth and Erik turned at the sound of a door opening and saw Shaw. Elizabeth may have not been able to read his mind, but she could feel the evil and excitement rolling off of him, it made her cringe. Shaw definitely had the upper hand; he knew something she didn't.

"Erik? Elizabeth? Are you there?" Charles screamed telepathically desperately seeking the familiar feel of his best friend and his twin's mind. And finding nothing.

Elizabeth and Erik stood before Shaw, posture tense and ready for anything. Erik went to attack Shaw first, but Shaw slammed him into Elizabeth.

"The man may be a psychopath, but he sure packs one heck of a punch." Elizabeth thought to Erik who smiled despite himself "Not now, Elizabeth. We're kind of busy."

"Slumming it, Miss Xavier? Or is this love?" Shaw taunted Elizabeth trying to disrupt her focus as Erik step in front of her ready to protect her.

"You know nothing about me Shaw and you know nothing about Erik." Elizabeth said tersely. She wasn't normally one to pick a fight, but this guy was quickly getting on her last nerve. Summoning her telekinesis , energy she knew Shaw couldn't absorb, she pinned him against the wall. She then moved back, and Erik switched places with her, slamming Shaw against the walls several times. He was pissed that snake had tried to hurt Lizzie along with all of the other reasons Erik hated Shaw.

Suddenly Elizabeth could hear Charles again, she breathed a sigh of relief. "Erik, Elizabeth, you're back. Whatever you're doing keep doing it." Said Charles . Elizabeth slammed various objects against the mirror walls as Erik did the same with Shaw. Once the walls were smashed, Erik threw Shaw down, sensing that his strength had faded from him.

"I only wanted you to embrace your power from the moment at the gates when I first saw you. I never wanted to hurt you. This is our time; we are the future. You know this as well as I. It could be ours." Shaw pleaded with Erik for ultimately his life, knowing that Erik's thirst for vengeance would bring it to that.

Elizabeth was shocked to hear Erik agree with Shaw. "Everything you ever did, made me stronger, made me the weapon I am today." Said Erik

Shock flooded Elizabeth. Erik was grateful to Shaw, no this couldn't be happening . "But you're not a weapon, Erik." Elizabeth said pleading with not to go down this path.

Shaw saw Erik's indecision and saw that Elizabeth was the one standing in between Shaw and Erik. With his last bit of strength, he knocked the surprised telepath to the ground making her unconscious.

Erik glanced at Elizabeth his face contorted with pain and rage. "It's the truth. I've known it all along"

Shaw smiled at his words and Charles who had been telepathically "listening" tried to reason with his friend knowing full well what Erik had planned, but also desperately trying to wake Elizabeth, knowing she was the best chance to stop this madness . But no such luck

Charles watched in horror as Erik said "You are my creator " as he lifted the helmet from Shaw's head. "Now Charles." Shaw's thoughts came flooding in and Charles stopped his mind, freezing his muscles, but he concentrated the majority of his power on waking Elizabeth, praying that he could do it.

Elizabeth jolted awake, noticing immediately that she was not home in her bed, but on the floor in a submarine, with cuts and a god awful headache. It was like she was in a daze, she looked seeing Erik over Shaw.

"Erik? What are you doing?" Elizabeth said weakly

Erik looked at Elizabeth who could barely stand, and who was bruised and cut up, guilt flickered in his eyes and indecision resided temporarily. And then it was gone replaced by a steel coldness, Elizabeth had seen only once before in the eyes of Shaw. The depth of the hate and rage scared even her, who she had thought was beyond scaring. Yup, this is bad. "Charlie, I need your help." She thought to her brother as Erik moved the coin toward Shaw's head.

"Erik, please don't do this. Be the better man" Charles yelled telepathically to his friend

"Love, this won't bring her back. It won't bring you peace or happiness." Elizabeth's telepathic words were softer devoid completely of the frustration and pain she was currently experiencing.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth" he said softly

The twins watched in horror as the coin entered Shaw's head and brain. Elizabeth could feel the pain Charles was experiencing as the coin entered Shaw's brain and felt the anguish of a mind being extinguished. Elizabeth refused to look at Erik; She hated Shaw for the atrocities he had committed and the horrors he had put young Erik through. He had stolen the joy, the light, the innocence, and the trust from Erik replacing it with bitterness, hatred, darkness , cynicism, and mistrust. And yet Shaw deserved to live with his crimes in a prison cell, not take the easy route out and be made a martyr for his "cause". Shaw provoked Erik; He had to have known this would happen. Elizabeth forced herself a million miles away thinking of young Tony "Tiger" Stark's toothless smile, Ariana, Tony's little sister playing dress up in Maria's old clothes, Maria and Elizabeth laughing over Tony and Ari's antics, and Howard's passion at a breakthrough in one of his experiments. To escape the horror of death, that reminded her so much of her father's, Elizabeth thought of her team Alex, Raven, Charles ,Moira, Hank, Sean, and Erik. Her team... Needed her now. To stop Erik, she was the only one who could.

Erik lifted Shaw's helmet. "Sorry, Charles, but I don't trust you." Erik said.

Elizabeth felt his mind vanish just as Shaw's had, as if it was never there. She could feel the lingering were it had been, but when she tried to reach it telepathically; it felt as if she had hit a brick wall mentally. Elizabeth could feel the divide beginning between Charles and Erik. She knew only one thing; She would have to choose between the two, as she had hoped and prayed never to have to. Erik, sensing Elizabeth's weakness from being beat up by Shaw, picked her up bridal style and carried her out. She was black and blue everywhere and was pretty sure she was going to hurt like heck tomorrow.

"Charles, you must help me stop him." She thought to her brother ." He's clearly gone off the reservation." Trying something, she reached for Erik's mind again, and some how she could hear him again, even with that infernal helmet on. "Erik, there's more to you than this, the anger and pain. Don't forget there's goodness and love in you too, Love. " she thought to Erik who looked down at her surprised that she could break the barrier that her brother could not.  
"Don't doubt me, Love." She thought weakly smiling to him. What happened next seemed like a dream to Elizabeth blurring and rapidly increasing, forget the whole dream, this was a nightmare.

Erik exited the sub caring the weak( oh, she hated that word.) and barely conscious Elizabeth in his arms addressed the team and their enemies "Today our fighting stops." He yelled levitating magnetically both him and Elizabeth to the ground and onto the beach sand. "Take off your, blinders brothers and sisters. The real enemy is out there. I can feel their guns moving in the water , their metal targeting us. Americans, Soviets, humans united in their fear of the unknown." He laid Elizabeth down next to Raven.

Charles walked toward him as Erik spoke and Charles nodded to Moira to hang back, just incase. He glanced at his sister who was far from ready for another battle, but was showcasing her trademarked resilience. She had propped herself up and focused her powers on healing herself to be in fighting condition.

"Lizzie, are you ready." He thought to her

"Waiting with baited breath, Charlie." She retorted mentally back nodding to her brother that this was his call, not hers. Then all hell broke loose, and the Soviets & the Americans fired. Lizzie jumped forward for everyone to get behind her as she tried to telekinetically block them, but she was too late. Erik had already intervened, stopping the missiles in mid air. Looking at her brother, she nodded hoping that her powers to stop the missiles." Time for a distraction, Charles if you please"

"Erik, you said it yourself, we are the better men. Now is the time to prove it. There are thousands of men on those ships, good honest innocent men. They are just following orders." Charles pleaded with Erik, but Erik just shook his head "I've been at the mercy of men just following orders" looking at Charles for a moment "Never again" and he fired them.

"No" Charles screamed tackling Erik and bringing him to the ground, giving Elizabeth the window she needed to stop the missiles. She froze them again, stopping them from hitting the ships full of men. She could feel each of their minds, some had cute little babies, rambunctious toddlers, children that they played catch with, wives they adored, mothers they promised they would come home to and fathers who had served in the same position for generations. She could let Erik kill these men, no matter what she had to do to stop it.

"I don't want to hurt you, Charles. Don't make me!" Erik yelled throwing Charles off of his as the children moved into help, even Angel, Riptide and the others moved in not wanting to see innocents slaughtered. "Stay back!" He yelled again throwing them magnetically back by the mental with in their suit and yet Elizabeth stood completely still. She was the only one he couldn't move because of her telekinesis and even in their practice sessions, he had never seen the depth of her powers. She had used the surface level, the basics; she knew that she could win this fight and Erik for all his stubbornness probably knew it too. But did they want to win? She did for altruistic reasons like saving these men and yet she wanted to lose for selfish reasons to be with Erik. Bottom line: these men were not going to die.

Erik and Charles continued to fight as Elizabeth disable the missiles one by one, and they fell to the ground useless. She was halfway done, when from pure exhaustion and over exertion of her powers her started to bleed for her nose and had to stop disabling the missiles. Erik at that moment shoved her out of the way, breaking her concentration and the hold on the missiles and continued them toward the ships. The sound of the gunshot surprised them all, no one had seen Moira sneak back with a gun. Erik didn't deflect at first, but it ricocheted off of Shaw's helmet. Elizabeth using the very last off her strength raised a force field between her and the children and the bullet. Charles gasped in pain and Erik let the missiles hit the beach. Charles said nothing as a fierce splitting pain shot through his back. The telepath fell to the ground as Elizabeth and Erik ran toward him.

"Charlie, Charlie" said Elizabeth

"I'm so sorry, Charles." Erik said helping Elizabeth by laying Charles on Elizabeth's lap. Erik saw Moira approaching " I said stay back!" He said angrily the hatred that Elizabeth had seen earlier back in his eyes and in his tone. The children stopped too, scared of what Erik might do. He glared at Moira "You did this !" He said angrily nearly strangling Moira with her dog tags . Elizabeth moved in front of Moira as if to protect her "You won't touch her, Erik. Not while I'm still breathing." Elizabeth retorted matching Erik's fierceness with no malice in her eyes or voice, just a heck of a lot of determination.

"You would protect the person who shot your brother. She did this and she will pay with her life." Erik glared in disgust

"No, " Charles yelled "She didn't do this. You did" the last two words he said softly accepting the fact and forgiving Erik for it. Elizabeth didn't budge from her position in front of Moira until she saw Erik's reaction. His arms fell down and he looked away from the twins. Guilt and regret lived in his eyes and his face was like that of a man who had lost everything. "Us turning on each other, it's what they want the same thing."

Charles laughed sadly "I'm sorry, my friend, but we do not." Erik motioned for Moira to come over and she cried "I'm so sorry, Charles" Elizabeth and Moira shifted him and Erik stood to address the others. "If society won't accept us, we form our own. The humans have played their hand, now it is time we get ready to play ours. Who's with me?"

Raven stared at him; he raised his hand to her declaring "No more hiding." She instead came over and knelt beside Charles and Elizabeth. "You should go with him . It's what you want . You too, Lizzie. " said Charles

Raven went and stood next to Erik. Elizabeth looked to her twin, her brother next to her "Charles, you are my twin, my family. I will not leave you." Said Elizabeth

"But you love him. He is your future. It's okay Lizzie, really." Said Charles

Elizabeth squeezed his hand "You can't get rid of me that easily, Charlie." She laughed inspire on herself glancing up at Erik whose eyes flickered with sorrow , guilt and regret over her answer. Elizabeth hugged her brother and got up and walked over to Erik "My place is with my brother, take care of Raven" she said to him, leaning in to kiss him for what she thought who be the last time.

"Erik, remember your promise." Charles called to him.

"Always Charles" he replied back and they were gone in a puff of smoke.

Sequel will be posted soon after one last chapter that talks about the aftermath of Cuba . The sequel however will go into X-men 1,2,3 and into Iron Man and I'm really excited about it.


End file.
